


Flight

by navaan



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Flying, Gen, Kissing, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is taking a break on the roof, when Superman turns up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



> Written for htbthomas' stocking at [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/)

She stepped out onto the roof, expecting to be alone here. Clark had only left five minutes ago, making up excuses and running out as if he had forgotten an important appointment, rushing to whatever emergency it was he had picked up on. 

“Taking a break?” he asked, hovering above her and smiling, cheeky.

“Hey,” she greeted him, startled, but glad to see him. “I thought you were off to save the world again.”

“World is safe as far as I know,” he answered and smiled even brighter. He actually looked relaxed, like someone leisurely leaning against the wall. There just was no wall. And he wasn't standing.

“What were you doing then?”

“Cat, stuck in a tree,” he explained.

Lois stared at him unblinkingly, only realizing that he tended not to lie about these things, when his smile grew a bit sheepish. “A cat?”

“Yeah,” he said. “It's unthreatening and the public loves unthreatening aliens with superpowers. And the little cat owner was really upset.”

“You don't need to to justify yourself for saving a cat,” she said and chuckled. She hoped there had been someone around to take a picture. It was true that the media had been keeping a very critical eye on their local Kryptonian and some more kitten saving endeavours couldn't hurt.

Then Clark was holding out a hand to her. “Want to fly with me?”

“What?” She must have heard him wrong. They were both technically on the job.

“You could say it was for an interview.”

“Interview, right.”

“I just thought it would be nice. Taking you with me up there while the world isn't ending and you're not falling to your death.”

That made perfect sense actually.

She held out a hand and he lowered himself a little, to pull her up and against his chest. “Hold on,” he said.

“Don't be silly. I know I'm perfectly safe with you. Like a kitten.”

He rose up slowly and she looked down, the Planet building, the streets below her. It was exhilarating.

The first time she'd flown with him, she'd fallen back to earth in a capsule and nearly burned to death before he caught her. This was so different. 

They rose up and just hovered there. “This is peaceful.”

“Yeah, it is.”

She wrapped her arms around him. “You can take me flying any time you want, Clark. It's lovely.”

“I'll take you up on that.”

They'd kissed once before, but this time it was different. There was no urgency to it, the city wasn't falling apart, the earth wasn't in danger. And still it took her breath away.


End file.
